


Expensive Band Shirts and Priceless Memories (Prinxiety)

by LonleyHooman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emo, Emo Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For what it's worth I really like this :), Humor, I used too many tags but it's too late now., Ice Cream, Light-Hearted, M/M, Please read this., Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is Very Gay, Roman is very helpful, Roman likes Panic! at the Disco, That place is real and I absolutely love it, They Hug, Virgil is indecisive and very broke, Virgil likes My Chemical Romance, and very nice, emo bands, it's cute, there's like two mcr references, you don't need to listen to the bands to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonleyHooman/pseuds/LonleyHooman
Summary: "Well, f*ck."Virgil knew better. Or at least he should've. It always went down like this.He'd spend weeks looking through this store's website and obsessing over all the expensive band t-shirts, and when he finally goes to that one amazing mall they exist at he'll pull out his wallet - where he's been saving money for so long before that - and try to choose just one shirt. But he can't.From Slipknot to Fall Out Boy and from Nirvana to his all-time favorite My Chemical Romance there are just too many good options. And every single band has a million different shirt designs. It's basically torture.But at least this time Roman has different plans ;)Basically Virgil is very emo and very broke and Roman is a sweetheart that loves seeing him smile.Short pretty fluffy prinxiety oneshot. Can be read as platonic and romantic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Expensive Band Shirts and Priceless Memories (Prinxiety)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story :)

"Well, f*ck."

Virgil knew better. Or at least he should've. It always went down like this.  
He'd spend weeks looking through this store's website and obsessing over all the expensive band t-shirts, and when he does go to that one mall they exist at (which is at least an hour from his house) he'll pull out his wallet - where he's been saving money for a long while before that - and try to choose one. But he just can't. From Slipknot to Fall Out Boy and from Nirvana to his all-time favorite My Chemical Romance there are just too many good options. And every single band has a million different shirt designs. It's basically torture.  
It's not that he didn't like the store, he loved it. And the mall it's at. That mall is one of the only places he feels like he belongs in. It feels like a beautiful flower in a huge and empty desert. Everyone knows that mall is where the "weird kids" thrive.  
Everywhere you looked you saw a gay flag, or comic book, or alternative clothes or a doctor who poster or anime product. They had an entire store about fairies and it looks like a literal glowing forest. It was his favorite place in the world. And that store was the store of his dreams, his stomach leaped just at the possibility of going there. Whenever he was there he felt like a puzzle piece that finally found its place.  
That dimly lit store was packed with band merch from cool patches to soft shirts to shiny rubber bracelets. The walls were full of red and black shades and the speakers never played a single bad song.  
All the cashiers he met were nice and he adored their style every single time and the store itself just felt like happiness. He could spend years in that place. And it already feels like he is. Because even though it makes him happy it also terrifies him.  
What if he regrets his choice and just wasted a whole month's savings with that shirt? What if it's too big? What if it's too small? But he already has an mcr shirt. But he doesn't have a Twenty One Pilots shirt from this album. But he has a hoodie with a similar design! Maybe-

"What do you think?"

He turned around to see Roman holding up a Queen t-shirt. 

"Oh wow," When he saw him his own dilemma dissipated.

Roman was smiling widely as his gaze switched between Virgil and the shirt. It had the Queen logo at the top and a picture of all the members in the middle. It had the words Bohemian Rhapsody on the bottom which made sense because the way they were standing looked pretty much like Virgil remembered it looking from the music video.

"It's gonna look amazing on you. Even though I kind of assumed you'd get a Panic! at the Disco one." he said.

"Oh, I already have all the panic ones you know me, can't risk someone thinking I'm a hetero," He feigned a shudder and turned away to look at the rack in front of Virgil's.

"Yeah," Virgil said, coming back to his reality. He wished he could just walk into the store without worrying like Roman did but he couldn't. Worrying is kind of his trademark at this point. He doesn't have the budget not to.  
He turned around back to the shirts. Okay f*ck it let's narrow it down. He was holding five options. One Twenty-One Pilots shirt with the cover for Blurryface -the album he didn't have a shirt for - and four different My Chemical Romance shirts. He really needs to listen to new music he thought as he put one of the mcr ones back. There. Three more to go. Geeus, this is hard.

"Having trouble choosing one?" He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder from behind. "Yeah."  
The hand swiftly grabbed a shirt for Roman to inspect and pulled it back. "You already own a hoodie with that album cover."  
"Yeah but it's my favorite album and the hoodie kinda itches," Virgil answered without looking back.  
"Plus I can't wear it in the summer and If I get insecure because of short sleeves and stuff and it'll really help to wear a three cheers shirt even though it's pretty bloody so I might worry about people staring at it but if it's strangers I might not care and it might be a conversation starter if-"

"Shhh," Virgil realized how annoying he's being. People might be staring.

"You have got to take it easy, let's look at the other options." 

"Okay, I don't like that shirt as much as the others so let's put that back," he put it back, trying to sound normal.

"Already making progress." Roman encouraged.

"You can forget about your 'hard work' in drama I can cry on command just from thinking about all this crap," Virgil glumly said, secretly meaning it.

"I would've envied you more if you were capable of choosing a t-shirt in less than ten hours." 

Roman laughed. Virgil smiled. "You're right I already have the hoodie, I don't need the t-shirt." Virgil put the shirt back as he did with the first. Already kind of missing it. But he was just so tired of standing there.

"Come on, what else?"

"Um," Virgil couldn't choose. He just couldn't. He was already regretting putting back a shirt from earlier. It was too much pressure and such a dumb subject. He just felt like he was overreacting but he couldn't help it. He grabbed the shirt from earlier and turned to put his forehead on Roman's shoulder and groan. Roman just wrapped a calming arm around him.

"This is way too hard," Virgil complained dramatically, not moving.

"I understand. Clothes aren't a subject to be taken lightly in my eyes either, you know that."

"Yeah, I do," Virgil said getting his head up again as his mind was flooded with too many memories demonstrating just that. "F*ck it, I just want a shirt."  
He put another mcr shirt back on the rack with the previous ones and didn't even feel bad. He held up the last two in his hands determinedly.  
In his right hand the Blurryface shirt, with nine mostly white circles and the band name on it.  
In his left hand, a black parade shirt, with the famous skeleton "Pepe" standing in front of the mcr logo.  
One Twenty One Pilots shirt. One My Chemical Romance shirt. It's almost done. Virgil breathed in.

"Okay that's it I just have to choose one of these," He said, not looking away.

"Let me look" Roman took a step forward and grabbed the Twenty One Pilots shirt from his hand. 

He inspected it for a moment, and then made a beeline for the counter. 'I will be right back' he called back, to a frozen-in-place Virgil.

"I- What?" He asked following him moments later. In response to which Roman just laughed. "Buying you a shirt has been my devious plan all along," He held his fingertips together like a Disney villain. "I just needed you to narrow it down to two."

"Are you serious?" Virgil didn't let himself believe it. Half of him was still waiting for Roman to say he was just kidding. Virgil was usually the one to help his friends out. He didn't have money to do something like THAT but he's always been the person to surprise his friends with a gift or anything to make them happy. No one has ever done anything like that for him. Roman just stopped walking and turned to him "Yes! you know I have the money for it, and you know I love you. I know how important this is to you so I figured 'why not?'"

Virgil didn't know what to say, he was hit with a wave of joy so strong he was laughing into his hand before he could even try to stop it. A part of him was surprised by how surprised he was. Such an unfamiliar and yet incredible feeling. It felt like he was hit by a wave of water. In a good way. Like a cold wind just blow open the curtains in front of his eyes. He wondered if anyone ever surprised him like that for a moment. And then he wondered if he ever made his friends feel like that. He really hoped he did. Virgil looked up and into Roman's eyes. "You know you don't have to right? seriously."

"I know, I want to. You earned it. Except for that one line earlier. You can 'forget about hard work' me all you want but thanks to my hard work in drama you had absolutely no idea this was happening." Roman mocked.

Virgil just put his hand on his face and laughed into it again "You b*tch."

"You're welcome." Roman turned around and kept walking. Virgil followed him running a minute later with the other shirt. Unable to stifle his smile.

***

After they paid for the shirts and Virgil has said 'thank you' at least one thousand times they bought ice cream and sat down on a bench. 

Roman saw Virgil look in his bag again, just to see the shirt. It made Roman smile. Seeing Virgil as happy as that made his heart glow fondly in his chest. In a way, him looking at the shirt so much meant more to him than the 'thank you's. It was so innocent. The small actions are the ones that often mean the most. He looked so genuinely happy and Roman felt lucky he got to witness that. He even got to be the cause of his happiness.  
He hasn't been this happy since My Chemical Romance announced their reunion. He was so excited.

No, he was this happy the day after their reunion show too. He watched it on youtube and it made him ecstatic. And he was so happy the day before. He was buzzing with excitement. Just thinking about all of these moments made Roman smile softly and seeing Virgil like this combined with the excitement of getting his own shirt resulted in him feeling absolutely euphoric.  
He came back to himself when he realized his smile was getting huge and he was staring right at Virgil. He never wanted that moment to stop. It felt like a big clear wave hit them and they were now floating effortlessly underwater. Every single detail was perfect. Like all the stars aligned for this to happen.

"Guess what?" Virgil asked.

"What?" 

"Guess" Virgil insisted.

"Ugh," he sighed dramatically "you're pregnant?" Virgil laughed and shook his head.

"You've slain a magic dragon and now its kids won't stop following you and you're getting attached to them but don't know how to feed or care for them and require me to raise them with you or go on an epic quest to find the father."

"Nope," Virgil replied, popping the 'p'.

"If you don't tell me what it is I will make an evil fairytale witch curse you and everyone you love."

Virgil raised his eyebrows."And how will you do that?"

"I'll offer them your firstborn as payment. And say 'pretty please'." Roman added in the end, making Virgil give up.

"Thank you. Again." Virgil looked in his eyes.

"I would've preferred the dragon one but you're welcome. Your happiness is the only reward I need." Roman didn't break eye contact.

By then they were both done with their ice cream and both of their hands were free so he wrapped Virgil in a warm hug. Not even noticing his eyes closed. He was too focused on how good he felt at that moment. It really was the only reward he needed. Virgil was worth it. 

They both wore their new shirts the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested the store is real and has an actual website:
> 
> https://ufomusic.co.il/
> 
> it felt wrong not to add it :/  
> It is in hebrew though so it's pretty much just there for anyone who wants to see the shirts.
> 
> Also I used "mcr" a lot instead of My Chemical Romance mostly out of habit and laziness so please let me know if that makes anything unclear for you lol :)  
> English isn't my first language so please tell me if you find any mistakes in the fic💕
> 
> Like I say on everything I post please leave kudos if you liked it and maybe please leave a comment? pretty please?  
> I love you ❤️  
> I hope you have a great morning/afternoon/ night/ whatever ❤️  
> If it's late go to sleep :))))))


End file.
